Dark Fic
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: Inspired by 'An Eye for an Eye'. Thank you, hope you like. It is like that story, where he gets an eye taken out and turns dark, but that's as close to the similarities, as far as I know. Thank you for your time and patients. Please enjoy and ELIMINATORS, please don't take this down without PMing me, I hardly notice emails and don't be surprised if I don't reply within a week.Thnxs


Summary:

Naruto is a 4 year old boy here in the beginning but I'll put a little note when he is older. Oh and he still doesn't know about Kyubbi yet. I'm just going to have it like this because it suits me. Yeah the face off with Iruka and Naruto vs. Mizuki happened but I have it where Mizuki didn't say a word about it. He didn't know about it ^^. Please enjoy. I don't really care for reviews anymore 'cause that would mean I have to actually communicate to you people. If you don't review then I don't have to answer. You do review and I might answer. *shrugs* you people can be so troublesome…

**Disclaimer:**

ok I know I've forgotten my disclaimers on other fics but screw it. If I owned them then it would be a totally hot dark fic with lots of lemony goodness.

**Warning: **

Sorry for you if you don't like dark fics so if this is you then leave. *Shoes* be gone haters. Contains pain, hatred, loss of a vital body part, anger, and other crap. Lemon in later chapters.

**Warning for this chapter: **

Pain, Angst, Loss of a vital body part that will not come back…ever, Hatred, torture of a young teen, comfort, loss, turning, and other stuff I guess. Being EXTREMLY MEAN to Sakura(Aka pink whore bitch.) Naruto ranting in head. Sasuke being a bastard…Wait that's not unusual!

Naruto's P.O.V.

As the years went by, I watched people walk by and shun me. Most would attack me, claiming that I'm a demon and a killer. I would run away most of the time and they left me be when I hide and ran. Most enjoyed watching me cry and go through pain. Today was no different, right? _**(Ok it's graduation night. The very night before graduation day.)**_

I watched as the crowds went by. Most glared at me as they walked by and I smiled in return. One individual in particular came over and started shouting at me. "You useless, worthless, stupid brat. Why don't you just die?" the man yelled at me. I gave him a smile in return. I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath and decided that it would be best to get up and leave. As I stood up, the man grabbed my arm and yanked on me. **"Where do you think you're going?" **The man growled out. I tried to yank my arm free as I said, "I was going to leave. Please let me go, sit." he glared at me and hit me, knocking me down to the ground. As I tried to scramble away, he stomped a foot into my stomach, making me gasp out.

"P-please, Sir! Let me l-leave." I screamed as pain flooded my senses. My mind vaguely noticed the other villagers crowding around, some cheering, others joining in on the torture. Every time I was kicked or punched, I would cry out and tears would run down my face. No matter how much the pain hurt or how strong the hatred though, I had a smile on my face as I took it, unable to defend myself and unwilling to harm the very people I was supposed to protect. I would smile, even if I felt like a punching bag or a target practice. This time was no different, right?

_Wrong_

As they kicked, screamed, punched, and all in all harmed me, I felt a sharp object dig into my skin. I screamed as it went deeper and twisted while in so deep. When the object finally came out of my skin, I heard an evil laugh directly above me. I looked up and barely had time to register the kunai the was thrusted into my eye. Shock was the first emotion to come, then I let out a horrid wail like a creature in a trap. As I wailed, I heard a gruff voice that belonged to the Hokage and another man.

I heard a gasp from the old man before I screamed again as the kunai twisted. I heard some other people in the crowd gasp as they walked up to the scene. I let out another wail as I cried and bleed freely from my right eye. **"Why Always Me?"** I screamed at the top of my lungs. As I wailed, someone pulled out the kunai. I gave another heart piercing scream as it slid out. Then I felt someone gently pick me up. I indistinctly remember seeing silver hair as I passed out on the way to the _hospital._

The next morning, when I woke up, I opened my eyes. I could only see out of one eye and felt cold air enter where the other should be. I jumped up and ran to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be in my room. I looked in the mirror and let out a gasp of horror and disbelief when I saw an empty eye socket. Then, I broke down and sobbed quietly. "W-why I-I-is it a-always me-e?" I quietly asked myself as I rocked back and forth, knees up to my chest. I heard the door open and felt an arm drape around my shoulders as a hand ran through my hair. "Shh…Naruto…I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you…its alright Naruto, breath deeply and try to calm yourself down." he murmured as he laid soft kisses in my hair and on my forehead.

I looked up at him, heart broken. "Why me?" I whispered out, my voice just as broken as I felt. He gave a soft sigh and placed a hand under my chin, making me look directly in his eyes. "Because you're different. You are unique and because they do not understand you and your uniqueness, they attack you out of fear." He said in a voice that clearly made him drop the matter. I gave a faint nod and buried his face in Hokage-Sama's shoulder. "I hope they got tortured for hurting me." I said. The Third Hokage nodded. I gave a sigh then decided he wanted to leave. He felt different, like he wanted the world to hurt for his pain. "Hokage. Please let me Personally attend their Tortures. I know what you said that they will be, but I wish to watch them as they suffer and feel the pain they caused me." I growled out, his eyes darkening.

The Hokage looked at him, seeing nothing but a harmed kid who has been harmed. By the looks of it, been harmed one to many times. The Hokage grunted an agreement and stood up, pulling me up as well. "First, lets get you dressed. Do you want an eye patch or a eye bandana?" "Bandana." I answered after a moment. They walked back into the room he woke up in and clothes were laid out on the bed. "I didn't know if you wanted any new clothes so I brought your normal clothes. The eye patch and bandana are right there on the bedside table." he said. I nodded. He watched as I undressed and grabbed the shirt off the bed. "May I take both?" I asked when I pulled my shirt on. He nodded and I put my other clothes on. I pulled my head band into place and looked down at the bandana. I gave a sigh of frustration and pulled the headband back off. Eye pulled the bandana level to my face, looking at it as if it was my death sentence.

I slowly pulled it over my empty socket and fastened it in a knot. It was tight so I made a mental note to buy another one that's a little looser. I think Hokage-Sama saw how tight it was on me because he said, "I'll take you shopping for another one later, if you want." I nodded my head. "New clothes, new bandana, new everything. I want to get a new cloth for my headband. New clothes because I absolutely hate these now. The remind me of every time now." he nodded his head every time I told him my wish/demand. I put my headband on and walked out the room with him. We walked down the roads of Konaha to the underground dungeons where 'they' are being tortured. As we got nearer, I felt a darkness inside of me get stronger. We walked down the stairs and took a few turns. When we arrived at the room, he gave me a choice. "You can stay out here and look through the one way glass or you can go in there. Choose." I looked at him and nodded. I opened the door and saw Ibiki digging a kunai in the persons shoulder.

Ibiki looked up in surprise, then gave me a knowing gave. I looked at him and felt a sort of gratitude to him when I saw no hate or pity in his eyes. I gave a simple nod and walked up to the person. "How many were there?" "Three." I gave another nod. "This the first?" he shook his head. "The third. This one loses his eye. The others got to keep their eyes since it was only this guy who did that," he indicated towards my eye, "to you." I gave a growl. "May I do it?" he gave me a look of disbelief. "I want him to know how I felt exactly." Ibiki gave a nod and pulled the kunai out of the guys shoulder. I took it and the man gave me a pleading look. I knew that Ibiki and the Hokage were watching but I didn't care. I put the kunai to his throat and leaned up, whispering in his ear, "I should just slit your throat but how would that be painful?" I asked in a smart-assed tone, glaring at him. I heard the man gulp and I drew the knife back. I saw him give a flicker of sadness, hatred, anger, and some other emotions that I didn't care enough to register. I thrusted it into his eye. The man gave a piercing scream but I didn't care. I had an evil smile on my face as I watched his face contort in pain.

I gave another evil smirk and pushed it deeper in. then I twisted it slowly, hearing him scream out at how painful it is. Then I slowly pulled it out and he gave a pain filled whimper. "Know this. Don't ever mess with me again or I won't hesitate to kill you. I have dealt with so much pain. Every day I get beaten, cuts, bruised, and other shit and you broke the straw. Everyone who tries to harm me from now on I will kill. Other then training that is. It requires pain. But don't ever harm me or make someone else because you or them will be dead at my hands." I whispered threateningly in his ear. He nodded rapidly and I handed Ibiki the kunai back. "Thanks Ibiki-San." I said. Ibiki gave a nod and I left. The Hokage met me in the hallway and walked beside me quietly. He didn't say a word as we made or way to the store. It was still early in the morning, the academy bell rang somewhere in the distance.

We walked in and I instantly went over to the shirts section. I looked around and saw a black jacket with blood red tip. Then next shirt was white and had a Kunai or a Dagger(Can't tell) with blood dripping off of it. I grabbed both of these and went over to the pants, then I grabbed some skinny jeans that were a perfect form fitter on me. I grabbed them and then went over to the cloth area. I bought a black cloth with red sparkles along the edges of it and instantly grabbed it. Then I went to the bandana's and found something similar to the cloth. It was black and had red sparkles as well but it also had white and yellow sparkles through it. There was also a small hint of green and blue through it also but not very much. I grabbed it and took my chosen items up to the front. The Hokage saw me walk to a checkout lane and looked at what I had. It wasn't very expensive but it was very dark.

We bought the clothes and I thanked him. I changed into them in a stall at the bathrooms in front. Then, I looked at the mirror that was by the sinks. I sighed but had to think that I did look quiet sexy. 'Better than those stupid slacks.' I thought to myself with a sneer. When I came out, I heard a gasp from the Hokage. 'I don't think he was ready for my sexiness.' I thought with a slight snicker as he fell backwards with a severe nosebleed. "Come on pervy old man." I said with another snicker as he sat up and fell backwards again. Yeah I admit that the clothes hugged my figure well. I showed my 6-pack off and the muscles I acquired when I was doing secret training t my 'secret' training grounds. The only reason it was mine and everyone left it alone was because the kids parents hate me so they stay away from me. I helped the old (pervy) man get up and he walked me to the academy. "Try to get through the day. If someone pushes your button to the point of no return, leave or walk to Iruka and tell him. Please don't arm any of your fellow students." he told me when we were outside the building.

I gave a nod and walked inside as he walked away. As I walked through the place, some people who were out of class glanced over at me. I ignored their ignorant asses and stood in front of the

door. I slide it open and walked inside. Gasps of surprise where heard as I entered. I gave a nod to Iruka. "What'd I miss?" I asked without any emotion what-so-ever. "I was just discussing that everybody in the room would be put into teams of three under a Jonin." I glared at him when he said team. He gave an unnerved look and sighed. "Go take your seat, Naruto." he said. I started to walk to my seat and as I did, I flipped him the bird. He looked shocked and hurt but don't care. People around me gave a gasp as most of them know how close me and Iruka-Sensei are. Then, Kiba I think, spoke up. "What's up with the patch. You can't pull off a cool look." I looked and saw that it was indeed Kiba who had spoken up. He gave me a smirk and barely ducked as my Kunai clipped the tip of his ear. "Don't push me, mutt. I let you dodge. Insult me again and you'll be nothing more than a stupid kid who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Kiba's eyes went wide and he turned around quickly. I walked on to my seat and heard my name being called for Team 7, involving Sasuke Uchiha, Myself, And a pink haired whore called Sakura Haruno.

Most of the teams got up and left with their new Jonin-Sensei's. I was forced, literally, to have to wait in the classroom with Pinky and Emo, "Naruto. What is your Problem!" Pinky yelled at me. "None of your business so shut up and untie me so I can go." I growled at her. She flinched at being told to shut up and she raised a fist at me. "You shut up, twerp. And no, Iruka-Sensei said that you had to stay until Kakashi-Sensei arrives." I growled and used the escape jutsu. "Screw you, you big headed pink bitch. See you later Emo-Chan." I said, indicating the Emo part to Sasuke. He growled and I left. As I ran out the door, I fucking hit a body. "Aw Son Of A Bitch!" I growled out. Kakashi looked down at me with a crinkled eye and stuck a hand out to me. I tried to bite it but he moved it away. I walked past him but he threw me back into the room. I growled at him as I heard him ask Pinky and Emo what's wrong with me. I shouted, "Pinky, if you even answer that question I will stab you in your sleep tonight." she gave me a look and decided that she would try to punch me.

As she came closer, I grabbed her fist and twisted her arm almost to the point of sprain. She gave a screech(When does she not screech?) and tried to punch me with her other fist. I grabbed it and threw her, making her land on the Emo. Said Emo got up and growled. "Not very Uchiha like." I said with a snotty smirk on my face. He backed down at that and the bitch decided to leave me alone. **"That's it, boy. Show them that they can't pick on you."** I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw no one but I heard the voice speak to me again. **"Don't worry, boy. I'm not here to harm you or anything. I'm here, in your head." **The voice said. 'Who are you?' I asked in my head. **"I am the nine tailed fox demon. And yes I am male."** the beast said. 'Cool, but what is the reason that you decided to talk to me know of all times?' **"Because the seal has finally loosened to where you and me can talk now. Pay attention to the silver haired man." **he said. I listened and heard Kakashi say meet him on the roof in a few minutes, before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I gave a sigh nd walked up the stairs, Emo and Pink slut following. Emo decided he wanted to lead and tried to get in front of me only to get tripped and fall flat on his face. I chuckled and walked on, hearing Pinky yell at me and Emo threaten to kick my ass.

When I walked out there, I wore my emotionless mask. I walked over to Kakashi and sat down in front of him. Emo decided to sit by me for some fucked up reason and Pinky sat on his other side, thank Kami. **"Hehehehe I think the raven head is attracted to you." **The fox chuckled. I gave a mental growl which made him laugh. "So, tell me more about your self." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book. "Sensei, explain what you mean." Sluty pink haired whore said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said, "My name, for example, is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes…I have many. As for future dreams and goals, never really thought about it much." he said, eye crinkling. She looked like she wanted to strangle him. "You really didn't tell us much about you." she said. He shrugged. "Ok, you first Pinky." Ohh she growled. Little pink slut growled at the sensei because she was told the truth. Hehe hope she goes bald, be an improvement to her looks.


End file.
